


The Trailer Town Files

by Sims Stories (Maxine_Rocketta)



Category: Original Work, The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Cults, Multi, Organized Crime, Psychological Horror, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-26 01:32:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15653031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxine_Rocketta/pseuds/Sims%20Stories
Summary: Chance Vanderbilt, son of a twice-divorced FBI agent with the worst of luck, is fascinated by the case that ended his father’s career, the mysterious and elusive legend known as Trailer Town. He gets his boyfriend, said boyfriends ex, a best friend and his perpetually stoned lab partner to venture into the mysterious town, determined to find the answers his father couldn’t- or wouldn’t.  But as the students investigate, they must decide whether to play it safe or dive headfirst into a bottomless pit of bizarre and dangerous secrets.





	1. Chapter 1

Chance cried out as he watched the horrible scene, but his voice didn’t come out.  Tears pricked his eyes as he could almost feel the fear of the child victim about to meet an early end.  He felt knots in his stomach knowing all too well what was about to happen. But then the door was knocked down and the vision came to an end.  

Chance woke up with his heart pounding, eyes wet and sweating just a bit.  His dad was at work and thanks to the vision he knew what he was doing. The boy fell back on his bed falling back into sleep.  He was somewhat worried if his dad would be okay, sure. But his father had a bunch of agents backing him up. And he could rest easy knowing that the young victim had much more of a chance to live.  

Chance was proud of what his father did , like many children but for him it was much more.  He had been plagued with these visions of horrible crimes since he could read and speak but knowing his dad and others in the FBI and organizations like it existed to save the day was a comfort. It was something he hoped to do one day too putting his curse to good use, giving his horror and trauma some kind of greater purpose.   

It wouldn’t be until he was seventeen when his father retired that he felt a fear anywhere near what he felt as a child, heart pounding, sometimes even the urge to throw up at the horrors he saw.  His father retired after a case involving a rumored cultish town run by a charismatic landlord, nicknamed Trailer Town because save for the landlord everyone lived and worked out of mobile homes. The injustice of it all was that Trailer Town still existed, Chance knew, despite everyone saying that there was no good evidence it existed.

He had  _ seen _ it. 

It was an injustice the burned like acid in his mind, that a good man like his father had to leave a job he loved… while the evils of the cultish town continued. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

_2018: Two Years after the Trailer Town Investigation_

Orion MacDunnan sighed , sitting in one of the back rows as the science lecture went on. He was nearly falling asleep at the teacher’s pointless droning.

“Shoulda dropped when I had the chance”  He murmured, wishing he could have taken the chance when they were offering refunds at the beginning of the term. He looked over to his partner, Chance scrawling like something in his mind was on fire.  “Dunno whatch’er hearin mate, but the teacher ain’t goin nearly that fast”

“This isn’t notes”  

“Ahh, figgered that.  What is it though?”

“Personal”

“Ach fine….was hopin’ fer a little distraction. This shit is boring as hell”

“Mr. MacDunnan, do you have something to say?”

Orion cursed under his breath.   “No sir”

His gaze wandered back to the notebook his partner was writing on.He towered over Chance so it was easy enough to catch a glance.  ‘Trailer tow-’

“You're  _still_ on that?”

“My dad had a theory-”

“Chance… they couldn’t prove Trailer Town even existed.  What makes you think _you_ can”

“I just need to prove they have some kind of.. some kind of ace up their sleeve, and some way of hiding their community from outsiders.”

“Riiight” Orion snorted.   

“No listen.. I’ve read up on location spells… and camouflage rituals”

“You're tellin me they’re using spells an’ rites to hide a whole town?”

“Well I mean … dabbling in unlicensed illegal spells _would_ go with the whole cult thing..” Magic was very regulated with its own government sector,the penalties for unregulated spell-making and using were pretty high and made life difficult for anyone who wanted to practice it after getting in trouble.  It was a known fact that Magical Regulation Officers didn’t fuck around.

“But a whole _town_?” Orion asked. “Look, I don’t know how you think your teenage arse is going to manage what a buncha adults couldn’t”

“Oh, gee Orion, I didn’t realize you put so much faith in authority figures.” Orion grit his teeth. Chance had him there. Orion was aware that he was probably infamous for his tirades against authority figures and organized religion as much as he was for his weed-smoking, or for being, quote, a ‘stereotypical drunk Irish ginger’.   

“This is about common _sense_ , mate! You can’t go barrelin into a place even if you do move heaven ‘n earth to find it...and you can’t sit ‘ere thinkin’ you can do better than a bunch a grown folks” he sighed.  
  
“I’m not..I just need to get some taped evidence that a trailer town exists and is hidden in any way.”  

“An how you fixin’ to do that” Orion asked skeptically.

“....You can buy booze right?” _Oh GODS_. Orion gave gigantic snort and rolled his eyes. “You're gonna try an’ get someone drunk to talk about yer lil conspiracy theory. This is a bad idea mate”

“It’ll be fine”  Chance said irritably. “It just needs a little more planning”  

Orion sighed again and shook his head turning back to the lesson.  He put it out of his mind for now , hoping it was something that would eventually go away. If it didn’t , as much as he hated to do it, Orion would go to Chance’s dad-if only to stop Chance killing himself or someone else.

Fuckin’ _idiot_

*****************************************************************

The idea danced in Chance’s head for days and kept his mind active in coming up with plans to make this run off just right.  He tried to refrain from discussing it around Orion, knowing that his science class partner didn’t approve. But he would show him too, in time. In time.

He also kept it from his boyfriend.. As long as he could last keeping it from him.    
  
Tim was too damn perceptive.  Probably something that came with being an empath most of his life.  Chance hated to not tell him things- or even worse, lie.

“Come on…what’s bothering you?” Tim  asked, leaning close. “I’ve been doing most of the talking.”

“...it’s ...just...a thought”  
  
“Then it shouldn’t be a big deal right?”

Chance sighed, brushing his hair back. “...I’ve been dreaming about it again…the town”

“Oh”  Tim looked away slightly chewing his lip. Chance could tell from the tone in his voice , though Tim would never say it, that he wanted him to give up on it too.

“Well, I mean,Maybe you can get something for nightmares.”  
  
“They’re not nightmares, they’re visions…”

“Stuff exists for visions I mean.  I’m sure _someone_ has..” Tim trailed off thoughtfully.

“Anyway  I had an idea.”  Chance brushed it aside. They had talked about it before.  He wasn’t religious in general- but Chance could never shake the idea that there was some kind of reason he had visions. “I was thinking - the FBI found a general area where the cult could have operated, and I know-”  
  
“From dreams” Tim sighed.

“From _visions_ ” Chance corrected. “From visions, and some information I found and kept during the investigation… where they are...they all had at least ONE house that matched the testimonies of the witnesses.”

“....I’m not sure I like where this is going.”

“Just hear me out okay” Chance asked, “my dad had a theory that the cult was somehow being hidden. Possibly by illegal witchcraft or something. The stories lined up too well. So .. I was thinking of visiting one of the target houses..with some wine..and seeing if I can get some info… or a confession.”

“That’s _insane_.”  Tim said.  

“Why?  I mean,if we catch them what are they going to do?  Let us into the cult we have already made them prove exists?”

“....kill ..us?”  Tim suggested as if it should be obvious. “And that’s even if the person _knows_ anything at all..  Most likely we’ll just end up interrogating an innocent person and then there’s a lawsuit there.” He murmured something in Chinese, probably a curse.  

Chance had to fight to keep his expression level.  Tim just said “we” . “No interrogation necessary we just talk to them, offer a gift of wine….or just have some drinks on us to pay them back for letting us come in…the idea is that they will incriminate themselves we just have to gently lead them to it.”

“hnnnn I don’t like it.” he said. “But….if you’re going to do this I want to be with you.  And besides I could use this. if anything comes of it , for when the subject of cults comes up in my classes.  Or on the psychology of persuasion or whatever it is you’re doing. Just be aware that this is a very big gamble.  And nothing may come of it at all” Chance sighed. “Yeah , yeah.” He had one person in on it.. At least.

“Anyway I think you owe me some one-on one-time now” Tim leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. He could stand to take a little break from planning.

**************************************************

A few days passed … then a week or two.  Orion didn’t hear any more talk of this Trailer Town nonsense. He started to believe that that Chance had perhaps given up on it, finally.  He wouldn’t have to go to his father.  
It gave Orion no pleasure to think about going to Chance’s father behind his back.  Chance was something of a friend to him and Orion normally held a distrust for parental figures.  If he thought it would help he would go to someone else… a trusted sibling or friend. Chance’s boyfriend was a bit of a sap who would do all sorts of things for him, and Chance had no siblings.    As much as Orion distrusted and disliked law enforcement, he hated even more being the reason Chance could wind up dead. And Chance seemed to idolize his father. Surely if he’d listen to anyone to give up this nonsense, his father would be it.  

Still Chance wasn’t showing any signs of pursuing it still at least as far as Orion was concerned, and Orion wasn’t about to waste energy parenting him.  So it could be given up on.

The two of them worked together on papers and projects as the end of term neared closer along with exams.

“Man .. you really know your stuff” Chance commented looking over his half of the study guide answers. Orion chuckled.

“You think I was some dumbass stoner who buys his test answers?” he teased. “I’m an alchemy major, mate”

“No, just….you always look so bored in class”  

“It’s because that dumbarse professor sucks at teaching.”

“...oh. So you know this stuff?”

“A lot of it yeah.” Orion made a few last checks on the paper. . “You got three answers wrong here. You usually do better than this”

“Oh.. uh I guess..I’ve been busy.”   Chance said. Orion sighed,

“Not with that Trailer Town business, right?”  At that, Chance had the most obvious “oh crap” look.  

“N-no. No  , I’ve totally forgotten about that” Chance said. Orion could have called him out then and there, but it wouldn’t do much good.  He played it cool and started explaining the problems and showing the right answer.

Guess he was having a talk with Mr. Vanderbilt, then.  Just peachy.

*************************************************

Summer break was drawing closer, as was their planned sting attempt.  Chance and Tim planned it together for a while doing research on interrogation techniques  and psychological tricks to get someone to confess. Chance got what he could find on the case for Tim to look over.

“Sheesh. You weren’t kidding this is _intense_ “  Tim said putting the papers down. “No wonder you couldn’t just forget this”    
  
“And now you know why ‘just forget’ was such an insulting suggestion” Chance smirked.

“Yeah...sorry..”  Right away Chance felt a little bad about teasing , as Tim looked terribly guilty.

“It’s.. it’s fine. I’m messing with you” And now he felt even worse admitting that. His boyfriend was such a sweet but sensitive person, and it almost physically hurt Chance to see Tim feeling bad.

Tim smiled back and returned to reading over the files, from the testimonies of the town’s escapees, who were eventually dismissed as crackpots by those the investigators answered to.  They would tell stories of beatings of those who dared question or resist the Landlord (a name spoken in feared reverence), of children killed on orders of the church leader, disobedient teenagers thrown out on the streets, and woman impregnated while knocked out,whose child was taken, and who got kicked out for trying to steal her child back.

Soon Chance would be by Tim’s side  as he was wet eyed and gasping in horror at some of the details and Chance’s visions from the time.  Once he was done reading he buried his face into Chance’s shirt, almost shaking.

“That.. it’s- it’s horrible.”  Chance hated hearing Tim’s voice waver, like he was about to cry.  Chance held him close. “If you don’t want to be involved anymore I underst-”

“What? Are you kidding? ” Tim looked up moist-faced and shocked. “Of course I still want to be involved.  The fact that it’s horrible is why I want to _help._  I went into psychology for this very reason” Chance couldn’t help but smile and held his boyfriend close again.

“Oh Blurgh. You didn’t warn us this was going to be gross, Timmy” a familiar voice said.

Tim looked up as two people poked in the room. His sneering and perpetually annoyed looking ex-boyfriend and his eager best female friend.  “You guys weren’t supposed to come in until I told you!” He looked up at Chance guiltily. “I…. may have gotten some people involved. I-I was going to tell you... Properly”  

Chance sighed and looked up at them. Tyson was about as well built as him dressed in dark gothic clothing that made him look even more pale , especially when compared against Tim and Chance himself.

Jordan, or Dani ,as most people called her around the school was a much cheerier sight, wearing a Pokemon hoodie that went well with her auburn brown hair and freckled face, and a dorky cat ear hat.  She nearly hovered over them until she got a motion from Tim to backup a little. “Oh ahaha , sorry.”

Tyson had disliked Chance since he and Tim got together but still occasionally found his way into hanging out with them, glowering and rolling his eyes, for whatever reason Tim still liked him as a friend. Dani was an art major who supposedly had really good tech and computer skills.

“This will be just like Criminal Minds!...except yanno....uh. safer” she said with a perky grin. 

“I just want to be there when Tim realizes how wrong you are”

Chance sighed. “Great, I don’t know which reason I hate _more_.”  

“Come on Chance.  You need more people, right”  Tim said looking at him with pleading eyes.

“Yeah but I need people who are going to take this seriously,” He said, looking away from Tim’s begging eyes.   

“Ty will take this seriously.  He _promised_ me.”  Tim looked up shooting a glare at Tyson. Chance wasn’t sure how two people so different functioned together as friends, much less boyfriends.

Tyson rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I promised that I’d be _good_ for your little Scooby Doo scheme.  Tch, shoulda gotten a blowjob out of it…” Tim’s face went a deep red and he smacked Tyson on the side, rather ineffectively.   

“Don’t worry.  I will take this _totally_ seriously.  Wait til you see me at the keys.”

“Okay.  I think that’s...about all we need.” Chance said looking over them all.

 

**************************

 

Orion tapped his foot as he waited at the door in front of Chance’s house, slowly sighing in exasperation.  He really hated being the snitch. _Hated_ it. This was the kind of thing that got someone beaten in the street in some parts of his hometown.  He took a deep steadying breath before knocking on the door, hoping Chance’s dad was nearly as great a person as Chance insisted.

He waited a bit, and was about to knock again when a figure opened the door, A man about a head shorter than him, much lighter than Chance and clearly aging quickly. Orion figured he probably shouldn’t mention he could see the man’s bald spot.  .

“Hey?”

“Oi.  You're Officer Vanderbilt yeah?”

“Yes, why?”

“I’m your son’s classmate in college. Lab partner” Orion said.  The man sighed and moved aside to let him in, almost as if he was expecting someone.  Interesting.

“Let me guess...He hasn’t given up on my theory has he?” The man sounded like he hated himself for it daily.  Orion started to wonder if this would even work at all. 


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orion has a very enlightening talk with Chance's father

Orion followed into the house looking around.  There were boxes everywhere, clearly the guy either just moved or hasn’t bothered to finish packing.  One box titled ‘Maureen’ was still duct-taped closed. _Ouch_.

Orion looked back to the man. “This has been a long going thing, eh?” he asked as Officer Vanderbilt led him to the  kitchen. The man sighed as he opened a bottle and slid it over to him. As Orion put together the pieces in his mind, Officer Vanderbilt suddenly looked, so much older and more worn.  

“I’ve never been able to hide anything about my job from Chance, his abilities mean he sees it all.  I hoped that I could give him some peace, that good people were out there fighting all the bad.”

“Abilities?” Orion asked taking a sip, “I knew he had trouble with nightmares….”

“Visions.  Chance is a clairvoyant, and even as a young child , he was witnessing some of the most evil things humans could do.” the officer explained. Orion shuddered. He knew about clairvoyants and certainly didn’t envy their abilities judging by the tales he’d been told. He knew that a clairvoyant he’d known in grade school had eventually shot himself before he graduated, with no apparent reason.

“When he was in first grade he came to me saying that an adult who visited the playground every day… a woman who was well liked in the community, was a sexual offender that never got caught.  He had seen her in his visions with a local child that was missing at the time. He came home and told me. But we had nothing on her at the time, no reason to get a warrant. A few days later… when she showed up….” The man took a long gulp of his drink before continuing. “Chance took it upon himself to go with her into her car… to get her captured.  Luckily someone saw them leave and we got to them before she had a chance to harm him.”

Orion’s eyes widened. “He just.. Went with her.. Knowing what she’d done?”

“He was frustrated that nothing could be done.  I ….regret trying to explain things to him at so young an age. But I couldn’t have kept it from him even when I tried to conceal things I was working on at work… it only made him worse.”

Orion nodded drinking a bit more.  “And ...I wager he didn’t take it well… when the investigation on that town had to stop.”

“He wanted to see justice done, and so did I.  I still think there was more that could have been done...I found evidence that something was going on… and some of my digging seemed to match up to the story.”  

“But…?” Orion swished the liquor in his bottle around knowing there was a catch.

“We couldn’t _find_ the town, at least.. as described by the witnesses. We encountered a few houses the the witnesses said they saw… and I personally saw evidence on their bodies.. Something had happened to them I was sure. They searched for the town and the people who they told us about but, we never found more than one at a time, always in the same stretch of land seemingly in the middle of nowhere.”

“Aaaaand Chance knows where that is , doesn’t ‘e?” Orion asked.

“...yes.  I’m sure he’s found and looked over files...or seen things.  He never saw an answer to the big question though….where _is_ it?” Orion sighed.

“Well.. Chance has started plannin’ some kinda… secret undercover nonsense”

“...That doesn’t surprise me.”

“I was hopin’….you be able to put a stop to it. Talk sense into ‘im”  Orion said, sort of sheepishly. That was looking less and less likely.

“Son, if I could , I’d have done it years ago”  The man said. “...is anyone else involved…?”

“Not that I know of. I only know ‘e’s still goin on with it. If anyone’s involved it’ll be his boyfriend.  Nothin’ against your son, but I know his boyfriend and that boy’ll follow anyone to the ends of the earth if ‘e’s sweet on ‘em.  I wager he could have talked Chance into it.”

The man groaned rubbing the bridge of his nose. “I really hoped he wouldn’t get anyone else involved….but … I don’t think telling him not to will do any good”

“Yeah I...am starting to get that impression.” Orion said. He awkwardly watched the man pace back and forth having a war with himself.  “So…. uh...was Maureen Chance’s mum?”

The man paused and for a moment Orion wondered if he was going to get yelled at.  He didn’t know why he asked it and now he was kicking himself.

“You are perceptive aren’t you, kid?”

“A bit yeah.  Grew up in the rough part of Ireland.  Learned to get along.”

The man nodded.  “I adopted Chance.  My wife had thought about a child...wanted a traditional life.   She wasn’t prepared for the things my job would involve and Chance’s abilities ….were too much for her.  Rita left us very early on. Then Maureen joined our family. She was a patient and kind woman who cared the world for us...But she was threatened by someone we investigated… and…”  Officer Vanderbilt looked away, pained. “She died….in a seemingly senseless way.. A damn car crash after she left- promising to come back one day.”

“...aw damn.. ‘M sorry” Orion rubbed his neck, looking down.  

“My job...is a very dangerous job..  Chance thinks I was re-assigned to a less risky position.. But .. I asked for a transfer… for a safer life” He l gulped down the rest of his drink . “That and...I didn’t like the way they did things…. I feel like we used to stand for justice.. And ...at some point.. We didn’t anymore. But I couldn't tell Chance…”

“Well why not? He should know what he’s getting into if he signs up to join the police. Are ya gonna lie to him if he asks if ya knew about it?” Orion said feeling a little irritated. “He’ll find out somehow”  

“You don’t understand.  The hope of getting justice….It’s all Chance _has_  to deal with these visions.  Do you know how many clairvoyants _kill themselves_? Or are driven to madness and delusion with their visions?”

“....I know that keepin up a comfortable lie won’t always work” Orion leaned back in his chair. “There are clairvoyants who live.  There are places to help them.You can’t just… resign yourself to the idea that Chance is gonna do himself in eventually” The man sighed and slapped some bills on the table.  “Here… go with him… This.. will probably amount to nothing and you can spend it on whatever you want but...just.. Go with him in whatever he’s doing and look out for him. I know you care.. Or else you wouldn’t have gone to this trouble.”

Orion picked up the bills looking up at the man. “Sir.. this is $100 dollars”

“Yeah? Is that enough for ya?”

Orion paused. “It’ll ...probably be nothin…” He nodded. “Yes sir.  I’ll go and keep an eye on your son. But please…have some faith in your kid.  Chance is _strong_.”  

“I’ve already lost two people..” Orion sighed. He understood where the man was coming from.

“Yeah. My mum lost, like, three of her kids.  I know that you’re tryin’ to be ready for another loss… but ..you don’t have to just resign yourself to it.  Hope won’t kill ya”

“I think we’re done here…”

Orion sighed. “Yeah.  Thanks for your time, sir”  

As he left, he thought about how he was going to explain to Chance why he wanted to go along. He wasn’t going to tell him his dad paid him to.  But he didn’t want to let Chance forget he still didn’t like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to wait to put this out because I wanted to put it out with the next chapter where Chance gets some definite character building so he doesn't seem so one note. However I am impatient and wanted to post it bc I liked how it turned out. I will try to add more to Chance in the next chapter as well as some background to the thing between Chance and Tyson.


End file.
